bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sari Mazuki
Sari Mazuki is Gotei 12's lieutenant and a very good friend of Misa Miyamoto. APEARANCE Sari takes tha apearance of a 20-year-old woman with long scarlet hair and sharp black eyes. She wears a middle-aged armor covering her torso and a blue high school skirt down to her knees. She also wears knee-lenght, black, leather, boots. PERSONALITY Sari is a very strict girl. She works as Onmitsukidō members' trainer and mentor. Despite her "coldness" she does care about her friends. She constantly puts her life on the line to protect her friends and subordinates. HISTORY Sari Mazuki was the 2nd child of Jizo Mazuki, a famous Shinigami Veteran. Her brother and her grew up in great luxury and entered the Shinigami Academy. Her brother passed with the highest grades of all time and became lieutenant of Gotei 1. Sari joined Onmitsukido and soon became it's lieutenant. She met Misa Miyamoto on a "all-lieutenant" mission. After this mission she came back to Soul Society to find out that her brother had died. She fell in a deep depression which she only survived because Misa was always there for her. After this deep depression Sari learned Bankai and became one of the best Onmitsukido members of all time. EQUIPMENT Kishihopu (Knight of Hope) ''is the name of Sari's zanpakuto. This suits her personalty because she is, according to Misa, the person who gives others hope. In it's unreleased form it takes the appearance of a middle-aged broadsword. ''Hibureku (Unbreakable) is Sari's armor. It got his name after Sari battled a hundred hallows and came out without a scratch. POWERS & ABILITIES Master Swordsmanship: Sari is a master in swordsmanship. She is in the top 10 Soul Society swordsmen. Flash Step: Sari, like all other Shinigami, can use the Flash Step move. Super Strenght: Sari has the strenght to lift 4'5 tons. Master Assasin: Sari is a master assasin. Shikai: ''Sari's shikai release is "Stand and fight". Her sword separates in two kilij blades and her clothes change drastically. Her skirt transforms into a red leggings decorated with fire patterns. Her body is unprotected and revealed. Her breasts are covered by a mere bandage. Her shikai increases Sari's speed drastically making her faster than sound. ''Kenkun: (Blademaster) Sari places her swords infront of her in an X formation. She then swings them simultaneously and creates two wind slashes that travel faster than sound. Bankai: Shaininbugu Kishihopu (Knight of Hope in Shining Armor) is the name of Sari's bankai. In this form Sari's clothings transform into a silver, shining armor decorated with huge spiky, silver wings and a silver tiara. Despite being an armor it doesn't cover much of Sari's body. Her breasts are protected by a silver, metalic bra and the rest of her torso is completely open. She wears a long white dress protected by adamantine. Her two kilij are replaced with two silver, adamantine broadswords. Kaika Hagahasu: ''(Blooming Steel Lotus) Sari makes a circular pattern around herself creating a number of swords. She then shouts Kaika Hagahasu despence in a disc formation. ''Tenhouru: (Heaven Wheel) Sari's swords start slowly breaking and a mass amount of Reitsu gathers in Sari's hand. She then starts punching her opponent repeatedly. The punches don't inflict that much of a damage but Sari's reitsu stick to the opponent and form a circle which seals Sari's target in place. She is then free to take him out. ''1000 year old secret technique: Souken Seken (World Creation) ''is a secret technique that can only be used by the Mazuki clan. Sari can only use it in bankai by sacrifacing all of her Reitsu. She creates a vast array of blades all around her and then despences them in the form of a "barage". TRIVIA *Sari is very similiar to Misa Miyamoto in that they are both very strict, they were both teachers and they both carry around middle-aged weapons. *Sari's favorite food is cooked vegetables and least favorite food is duck. *Sari wishes to fight her brother.